


Karma

by DustToDust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an exasperated saying that goes something like this; I hope you have a kid just like you one day. Phil thinks it's a very appropriate saying that shouldn't apply just to children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one thinking this would've happened, somehow, eventually. Also, tagging the pairing because this leads into one of my other fics.

Phil knows it's going to be good when it takes a solid minute for the attachment to download.

He takes the time to get up and draw himself a fresh cup of coffee. He debates the pros and cons of breaking into his stash of donuts as well, but decides against it. For one thing it's in the closet space he calls his room and there's several sharp eared coworkers between him and it who can hunt down the crackle of cellophane like bloodhounds. For another, this file is from Natasha.

The Black Widow is not in the habit of sending him fanciful emails with emoticons and suspiciously large attachments on mere whim. Not even if the cover for whatever job she may or may not be doing calls for it. Whatever it is he's downloading isn't just going to be good, it's going to be _epic_.

Phil resettles himself at the small, fold out desk that's far too impersonal for his tastes and secures his mug in the holder he'd specially requested for any sudden turbulence. He takes the time to adjust the volume on the computer before pulling on a set of headphones and clicking on the video file.

He recognizes Stark's extravagance immediately. The new Tower he's supposedly built for the team then. The view is about the same though the layout is completely different. The subject of the surveillance is immediately obvious and Phil watches curiously as Clint eases his way into the far too open room. Hand curled for a weapon he doesn't have and eyes taking in the room in a smooth sweep that Phil recognizes from years of missions.

Hawkeye is alert and assessing the area for a threat he knows is there but hasn't quite located yet. Phil frowns at the amount of tension the man has in a place that's supposed to be safe, but checks the emotion because this is already in the past. He trusts Natasha not to send him anything that ends too badly.

Phil picks up on the distortion a moment before Clint. It shows up as wavy lines to the camera, and he knows it even before the man stops moving too fast for the camera to record.

Pietro Maximoff, and enhanced human with unimaginable speed. A willing experiment of Hydra's who had been far more interested in his own agenda than theirs. Fortunately, as it turned out the Maximoffs were both reasonable people. Reasonable enough to be trusted on the Avengers initiative. Phil has the basics on them both, but the basics don't speak as loudly as the little scene playing out before him right now as the two men stat talking.

He'll have to get on Natasha about the lack of sound. She lives with Tony Stark. There's no reason why she shouldn't be able to use higher tech. He makes the note mentally and devotes his attention back to the men. 

To Clint really, because there are too many years of shared missions between them for Phil not to be able to read the man like an open book. An open book that's all but screaming as Clint straightens up to his full height. Chest thrown out and body leaning aggressively forward in a way that's always led to broken bones in the past. Clint is pissed, to put it lightly, and Phil can see why when the white haired man spins.

Maximoff is wearing a cocky little grin and looks downright _pleased_ at the reaction he's getting. He cocks his head to the left and almost juts his chin out in offering for the punch Clint clearly wants to throw as his lips keep moving. A little too fast for Phil to catch more than a few words of what's being said.

It's a familiar image but the disconnect of seeing that expression and attitude on someone _other_ than Clint throws Phil. He squints at the screen as realization dawns and a disbelieving laugh escapes him without permission.

It's the same shit stirring tactics that Clint had used when he was first brought into SHIELD. The testing and constant prodding that had made him practically useless as a field agent until Phil stepped in and took over handling of the cocky man. One he'd turned full force on Phil for almost longer than he could bear. Constantly pushing and tearing at Phil to get him to falter and abandon him just like Clint had learned to expect from everyone else. Nearly causing Phil to do something he'd never thought he could do before. Break down and admit to Fury he'd failed.

Nearly, but not quite.

Phil had held onto his patience and professionalism with the stubbornness that's seen him through so many missions. Refusing to let the cocky son of a bitch win by rattling him, and, in the end, it had been Phil who won. Phil who'd come out the better in that battle of wills. His sanity frayed but with an asset who was perfectly loyal and willing to actually trust him, because Phil had proven he was worth that trust. Was worth working with and would have Clint's back no matter what.

He's never regretted it, but seeing it again now? Seeing it played out before him with _Clint_ on the receiving end of a blast of attitude and annoyance?

There's a vicious little curl of satisfaction blooming in his chest as Phil laughs too hard to drink his coffee.


End file.
